powerful lovers
by Paquitoisthebest
Summary: Kenshi was left in the woods bleeding to death until Kitana found him. When he first woke Kitana and Kenshi first met each other and it was love at first sight
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Kitana meets a man

As a bead of sweat came down the princess's cheek she felt disgusting but she didn't bother doing anything about it. As she came down the main hallway to the stairs breakfast was being served. Right when she finished she went to the garden and started to hum.

Although that didn't last. A guard came to her and cried." Princess Kitana a man was found severely injured in the forest she went down there with her two fans ready to kill just incase. She checked his heartbeat and was still alive. She carried him to the hospital where the medics took him in. Queen Sindel, aka Kitana's mother was there with her daughter to comfort her. The queen checked on the man his features looked familiar almost as if he was in the last mortal kombat.

His chest, torso &amp; legs were injured so he was taken in by the princess and was resting in the guest room where he was still in a coma. Although he may be sleeping there was something about the man that clicked towards Kitana. She took his blindfold off and saw his empty eyes, just like Sindel's his eyes were colorless. At that Kitana knew right away he was blind so she put his blindfold back over his white, eternal eyes.

A few days passed and the man awoke from his eternal-like slumber.

Kitana was excited to meet the man. Even though she is excited to see the man she got her fans ready just in case he was an assassin. The man said in a curious voice who was it. That was Kitana's signal to come in and say hi and so she did. " Hi my name is Princess Kitana but you can call me Kitana. What is your name?" The man replied." My name is Kenshi." Kitana kept the conversation going with Kenshi. They were so into it that they lost track of time and thought it would be fine to leave Kenshi to rest and recover. Rain was there and he asked who he was and Kitana answered it was the man who was left lying in the forest.

But the way she said it made it sound like she was in love with Kenshi. Which she now is. Rain looks like he was smiling. Just like Liu kang Rain is overprotective of Kitana even though she can take care of herself.

Kenshi was also thinking of Kitana. He slept and dreamed about her. The next day rolled around and Kitana raced down his room and heard him say." God Kitana is so beautiful I wonder what she thinks of me. She probably thinks I'm weird or something." Kitana blushed and thought about him once again. She entered his room and caught him levitating a tray of food along with silverware. She was in awe by his powers. She said." You have telekinesis!?" Kenshi nodded and Kitana then said." I can also levitate... But only people it's like my signature move. I call it fan lift my stronger version is called uplift." Kenshi was confused hen I said fans. He said." Fans?" Kitana took out her bladed fans and Kenshi felt them.

" Goodnight Kenshi." Then Kitana blinked an eye at him and left. She went to sleep and then in the middle of the night she heard footsteps climbing into her room from her window she took out her fans and saw who it was but there face was hidden so she went into Kenshi's room and woke him up and said if she can sleep here for the rest of the night. Kenshi said " of course." So she slept on the sofa bed and rested.

A few weeks passed and Kenshi was fully recovered so that means that he can go home. But the queen noticed that Kitana and Kenshi were extremely close now so Sindel offered him a room across Kitana's. He was so happy that he told Kitana. She then hugged him and felt his muscular chest and abs along with his injuries. She felt like she died and went to the heavens. And Kenshi felt like a cloud wrapped around his body like armor. So they went to a night club with Sub Zero, Rain, Mileena, Cassie Cage, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Jax, Jaqcui, Sindel, Ermac, and Reptile.

After all the celebration she and Kenshi went into his room and sat on his bed still drunk. Then without thinking she leaned in and kissed Kenshi. The telekinetic man was in shock and Kitana realized what she did then she said." O my god I am really sor—" she then was interrupted by the lips of Kenshi." It's fine." She put her head on his warm shoulder and said." So um what do you want to do." " To be honest I really don't know." " Walk in the gardens of the palace." " Alright." They both walked and had a conversation until they sat down on the rim of a fountain Kitana laid on Kenshi's lap hearing his voice made Kitana smile and feel comfortable. Then he carried her around the garden and slept. They reached her room and she threw her arms around his neck like a little girl. When they reached her room Kenshi put Kitana down and Kenshi went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kenshi meets a woman

A very lonely Kitana was just lying there sitting on the bed. Until she heard a knock. She was happy to know it was Kenshi. Although he was shirtless once again she was happy to see him once more. He was wearing ripped jeans and boots. Kitana just couldnt resist him coming in.

Kenshi a little uncomfortable was saying that if last night can just stay between both him and Kitana. She agreed and then said." Um... Kenshi."" Yes Kitana."

" Do you think we can do what we did last night again someday."

Kenshi was bursting with excitment on the inside. The telekinetic then said." Sure." Then when he said that one word Kitana was smiling and hugging Kenshi. Although as much as Kenshi wants to take out kitana for a date but he doesnt think that it will go as planned. The next day rolled around and Kitana was in the garden, she was picking at a flower and Kenshi saw her. Kitana turned around to see who was looking at her. And right way she guessed it was Kenshi cause of the blind fold laying on the ground. She then said." Alright Kenshi I know it's you you can come out now." Then he came out of hiding and said." You found me... I guess." Kitana then giggled a little and Kenshi said." I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date sometime."

The princess in shock then said." Of course Kenshi I would love that."

The sun is setting and Kenshi came and knocked on her door. Kenshi wore a black shirt, black boots, and black pants. While Kitana was wearing a baby blue skirt with knee high blue boots and her tiara. Kenshi was nervous that the date won't go smooth and that it will fail. Then right when he finished thinking, Kitana came out and said." Hello Kenshi are you ready?" He nodded and started to walk with her. She then asked." Where are we going?"

Kenshi then said." It's a surprise."

When they reached their destination she gasped by the beauty of it. Kenshi made dinner and hung up lights then put the table near the roses. She sat down and started to eat. Kenshi said." Do you like it?" Then she said." I love it!" When they finished eating they walked around the garden. They stayed up till midnight and at the end of their walk they sat down on the fountain wall like last time and it happened all over again.

\- Flashback -

They were on the rim of the fountain and Kitana laid her head on Kenshi's lap she then put her arms around his waist and hugged him. She felt a hand stroking her hair and she knew right away that Kenshi and her had feelings for each other, only she wants to hear him say that he likes me.

\- Present -

Kenshi was about to get up but then had second thoughts and just let her do whatever she wants. then she grew tried and said." Can you bring us back to the palace ( yawn ) I'm tired." Then Kenshi carried Kitana back to her room and kissed him on the cheek. She said." Goodnight." and fell asleep.

Morning came and Kenshi woke up he sensed something happened to the princess. He got dressed and checked her room. Luckily for him she was still there. Then she woke up and said." Hi Kenshi." She went toward his direction and kissed him on the mouth then he leaned in and kissed her back after all that they went to the bed and kissed there even more. Kitana and kenshi felt wrong doing this in the palace so they both stopped at the same time and thought the same thing. Kenshi then left the room and felt embarrassed by the way they both stopped. kitana then also felt embarrassed because of the way she acted.

Kenshi went to the garden and then Sub zero came. Sub zero was aggravated because kenshi is out with kitana. Yet he didn't want to sound jealous. Kitana came to the garden and greeted kenshi and then sat on his lap and kissed him on the cheek. Kitana then saw Sub zero and went from happy to mad. She was curious on why he came back." Why are you here?" " I was wondering if we could go out." Kenshi was going to collapse emotionally if Kitana said yes. " Of course not!" " Why not!"

( Kitana's flashback )

" Shut up before I beat the crap out of you!" Kitana was crying and sobbing. Sub zero was making Kitana be his own slave. Kitana then was sitting on a rickety chair and then sat on the bed. Subzero then asked." Why the hell are you sitting on my bed you kn— ... Unless you want to." Kitana shook her head no and Subzero just started to rip her clothes off and subzero ripped his uniform and pants off like a wild bear. Kitana was crying and was forced to have sex with subzero. The next day she tried to find her fans and he caught her. Right when he was approaching her she found them and threatened him with them and he just laughed. Then she preformed her infamous fan lift attack and then cut his arms, legs, and chest deeply. She put on her clothes and left him bleeding. Unfortunately he survived. Kitana never forgave him and she never will."

( Present )

" Remember." He denied and took her by the hair and dragged her to the garden then all of a sudden Kenshi came and took his sword and sliced his arm deeply and then hit him with the grip of the sword on the nose. And then Kitana broke free from his grip and chained him to the cherry blossom tree next to him. After a couple of hours she got the Queen and ordered his arrest. So now subzero is in the dungeon for life. Kitana and Kenshi were both tired and went to sleep but Kitana wanted to sleep somewhere else. So her and Kenshi slept together. Kitana was hugging Kenshi's waist and went to sleep. While Kenshi was stroking her hair with his rough strong fingers. And then they both slept like two angels.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kitana v.s The Assassin

" Hey there." Kenshi said." Hi." She replied. They both got up from bed and kissed each other good morning. Although they were kissing they felt like they were being watched. Kitana and Kenshi thought it was the person who was climbing on to kitana's window a couple weeks ago. So they both looked and no one was there. Then they both headed for the door. But it was locked from the outside.

Then all of a sudden some one came in and took their weapons out.

They cut Kenshi in the legs and then stabbed Kitana in the hand. The person cartwheeled out the window. Up until Sindel came in and saw them both. She was screaming and then got the medics. Both of them were in the hospital. The nurse said that Kenshi and Kitana are in critical condition. The weapon that was used against them both was rimmed with toxins.

When they noticed this Kitana felt an intense pain and so did Kenshi. After a few operations they were healed. They were bandaged and was told they could go home. They were both happy that they didn't die. Then they both went to bed and only dreamed of the assassin that attacked them both.

All of a sudden she woke up and started to panic that the assassin might harm Kenshi or her mother.

Meanwhile the assassin was in Kenshi's room and was trying to make out with him. Kenshi refused and the assassin got really mad. The person took out one of their daggers and threatened him with them. He recognized these types of blades and felt them and sensed there features. He couldn't get a clear picture of the person. But knew who he was up against. He yelled and Kitana tried to get to him but the door was locked from the inside. Luckily he used his telekinesis to unlock it. She kicked it open and took out her fans she used her fan lift move on the person but then managed to block it and dive out the window.

She followed the person and teleported there. She said " What do you want?" The person then said." To take Kenshi!" Kitana scratched their face deeply and used acrobatics against the person. The person then threw daggers at her. Kitana blocked them and she threw her fans at the person. Unfortunately for the person they got stabbed on the arm and shoulder. She pulled off their mask and noticed it wasn't anybody and that it was only a robot. She got mad right away and started to stab it with her fans causing it to light on fire and then threw it out on the ocean. She came to the castle and saw Kenshi panicking. She comforted him and explained to him it was only a robot and that it was programmed to assassinate us both. Kenshi, in a state of panic he closed and locked every thing in his room. Kitana hugged him and said." No one is going to hurt you." Then she kissed him on the forehead and winked at him.

The group of people that programmed the robot to assassinate both Kitana and Kenshi found out and they were furious. So they were going to do it and nobody was to stop them.

The next morning Kitana woke up and then found Kenshi sleeping on the floor. She chuckled and woke him up. She asked him why he was there. He was not responding. Only to realize maybe somebody else but him was in his room. She asked him again and then he responded. He said." I think the castle is under siege." " What... That's highly unlikely." She and Kenshi both went into his room and all of a sudden they were stripped of their weapons. She didn't need her weapons to fight but Kenshi uses his sword and his sword only. Kitana went in quietly and saw Shao Khan and Kano and Skarlet. Then they both realized that Skarlet can sense blood anywhere and so before they can leave Skarlet picked up their scent and got all of them to take them hostage but they failed. Kitana and Kenshi told the Queen and now there is a search party after all three. Meanwhile in Kenshi's room they all tried to escape out the window but there were guards on all of the floors so that means it will be nearly impossible to exit out the castle without being caught.

Although they are all trying to kill Kenshi and Kitana. Skarlet liked Kenshi a lot and always had a crush on him. Kitana on the other hand is like an obstacle towards Skarlet and would do anything to kill her. Skarlet found Kenshi and guess what? She tried to make out with him. Her voice was tempting to Kenshi but he resisted. Kitana came in and saw Skarlet. She threw her fans at Skarlet and it pierced through her hands she took both blades and jabbed it deeply through the wall so she wouldn't escape. Even though she is stuck due to the knives she can turn into blood and escape. And she did. Skarlet and kitana both liked kenshi and would do anything possible to win him over. And now the duel

starts

now.

Message from paquitoisthebest

Im sorry if this took to long I had to go on vacation but more chapters are coming soon


	4. Chapter 4

As Skarlet dashed towards Kitana she dodged her and threw her fans to slice her back then all of a sudden a dagger with a red aura came and was meant to stab her. Lucky for Kitana she dodged it unlucky for Skarlet she was injured. As another fan was thrown Skarlet couldn't dodge and stabbed her stomach. Kitana was suprised she did all of this so she could have Kenshi and never lose him. Shao khan came in and hit Kitana with his hammer and then Kano stabbed Kitana in the arm with his combat knives. Kenshi came in and levitated both of them then Kitana took her fans out Skarlet's body as brutality as possible then threw one fan at each person. She was running out the room and tried to find Queen Sindel. While they were searching for Sindel, Kano and Shao Khan broke free from Kenshi's levitation and tried to get Kitana and Kenshi. Kano nor Shao Khan helped her instead she turned to blood and secretly tried to find the princess and the telekinetic. Kitana and Kenshi were trying to find the Queen but they had no luck.

Meanwhile in outworld

"Let me go you fools before I blast your heads with my screams." She tried to scream but couldn't. She was contained in a magicproof bubble. And then her hair had been tied and stuck in a black diamond stalagmite. Then Tanya came out and said." You are ours and we will never let you go." In a matter of weeks you will be dead." Tanya showed her an invention they were working on. It had a bucket of water and then on the bottom of the bucket was a chair with leather arm straps. On the chair legs were live wires. The wires were hooked up to a power generator that was fatally shooting sparks. Next to the chair where the hair would be is a metal bowl so she can't use her hair. Sindel was struggling to get out of her bindings.

Back to Edenia

As Skarlet finally reached them both she spied on them." What if my mothers dead... What if she was abducted by Kano and the rest." She was sobbing." We will find your mother and we will find her." His soothing voice helped her calm down. Kitana's head was resting on Kenshi's warm muscular chest.

She remembered why she loved him and fell in love with him all over again. Skarlet was disgusted at this and then stabbed Kitana in the arms and legs.

Then Skarlet jumped on Kenshi and started to violently kiss Kenshi. She started to unbuckle his pants and take them off along with his blindfold. And then ripped his shirt off. And all was left is his boxers. She then began to kiss his neck and then ripped all of her clothes off.

Kitana became furious and then stabbed her in the stomach as brutal as she can and then stabbed her in the nerves. She was paralyzed.

Kitana never saw Kenshi naked before. So she took advantage of it. She ran her finger through his dark brown hair and then gazed into his empty eyes. He then gently pulled her to his chest and kissed her and then she was pinned to bed being kissed with passion. Kitana let out a moan and then a louder moan. Kenshi loved motivation and then slowly pulled off Kitana's top. And then her thong went off. She was completely naked. Then Kitana pulled off his boxers. Kitana was moaning and groaning with delight. Kenshi was doing most of the work and was putting on quite a sexy show. Kitana loved it when he was acting all sexy and naughty ( if ya know what I mean㈴1) And Kenshi loved it when Kitana was all cute and happy and most of all attracted to him. Both Kitana and Kenshi forgot about the world and only focused on each other.

A couple of hours passed and they were done. Kitana then got off Kenshi's chest and put on her clothes. Kenshi then awoke a couple minutes after and put on his clothes.

While they were doing so Shao Khan and Kano both called for back up and an army to invade Edenia. Tanya called them both." Queen Sindel is in the lab trapped and stuck. So all you need to do is kill or kidnap both Kenshi Takahashi and Princess Kitana then bring them to me. When you do so or if you take too long I will send the army. Tanya out." After that she hung up. Kitana and Kenshi got out the room but when they did both got out in the middle of Tanya's message to Shao Khan and Kano.

"Army?! What the hell do they mean by army?!" " I don't know." Kitana hugged Kenshi gently. He stroked her hair. Then an idea popped in her head." What if we get my army and earthrealm's army to combine forces and defeat him!" A huge smile came across her face. Kenshi felt something wrong with Sindel. Then he had a vision of a trap and the Queen stuck in another trap. After that he had another vision of a lab and Tanya and where it was located." I know where your mother is and what's going to happen to her if we don't rescue her."" What's going to happen to my mother!?"" She'll be shocked to death." Kitana started to cry and then she collapsed emotionally and lay on the ground embracing her self. Kenshi wiped off her tears with his blind fold. He kissed her forehead and carried her to the bed and left her alone." Can you stay with me?" " Well I mean if they come and if they kill me ya know like just incase." She was stuttering and Kenshi really knew why she wanted him to stay." Alright." He agreed and Kitana was satisfied

In Outworld

"They will be killed!... And I will make sure of it."


End file.
